It's My Duty
by FuckingFandoms
Summary: Takes place in 1x09: Morgana try's to persuade Arthur to get some sleep before his fight against the Black Knigh.


_This is my first fanfic ever and literally have no idea what I'm doing (I'm whispering this message to myself in my head wow! I'm a loser) I was watching the episode where Arthur has to fight his undead Uncle and Morgana begs him not to go and I was inspired. I do not need to explain myself to you, I know, but it's more of background information on my star._

_I don't own Merlin if I owned the fucking tvshow I would be writing a fanfic about it because the show would be my ultimate fanfic so I don't understand why anyone puts a disclaimer here but whatever. This note has gone on long enough. Review please, critical as possible._

* * *

"I don't know what it it, please I'm begging you." Morgana said, a small crack in her voice. She knew if he fought tommorow he'd be gone forever, and despite her attempts to hide the fact, it was something she wouldn't be able to handle happen. They bikered and fought, but she wouldnt stand for him to walk to his death so easily and she didn't want to watch him do it either. Arthur stared out at the solider that never slept, never ate, and apparently never lost.

"I have to do this. It's my duty." Arthur replied. She breathed in sharply, knowing the words before he said them. She wouldn't be able to change his mind, would she?

"I understand." She lied. It wasn't 'your duty' that made you challenge him, that was your choice. She thought, "but-"

"No buts, Morgona," he said, turning tword her quickly, "Its happening."

"Fine. Then understand that it is my duty to make sure you sleep at some point tonight. You can't survive with no sleep like your opponent can." He looked down at her and back out the window at the Knight who hadnt moved in hours. When he looked back at her his eyes were almost blank and she could tell he was processing an excuse for her in the back of his mind. She stared into his eyes and he was barley looking back into hers, he barely noticed her waiting there for his answer.

"Im not tired." he decided, "Sorry." he added with a smirk that proved he really wasn't, just in case she didn't get the impression from his tone alone. He walked away from her and sat on the edge of his bed, it had been almost an hour that he wasted starring at the window. Watching an empty scene. Morgana stared at him from across the room a look of concern mixed with anger flooded her face. He didn't seem to notice as he leaned back on the bed and stretched out his let out a puff of air that she had been holding in sense she had gotten there.

"Well.." She started, Arthur looked over, slightly startled, thinking that she was still trying to convince him not to fight. She started to walk over to him, unclasping her necklace and letting it fall to the floor, "Then it is my duty to make you tired." Morgana was in front of him now and she pulled her dress above her knees and quickly pulled herself onto his lap. Before he could protest she had her hands gripping at her shirt and was pulling him in for a kiss. It was soft but when she couldnt feel him kiss back she pushed harded until there lips molded together.

His hands went from his laps to her waist in an instant and he pulled her closer to him. She moved her hands from his chest up until they were tangled in his golden hair, forcing his face closer to hers. There was no space left between them when Morgana realized how long over due this all felt. Everything inside her wanted to get closer to Arthur and she felt a warmth in her stomach that she never realized was there until just a few moments ago. Her thoughts ended and she felt Arthur's hands creep up along her back and start to unlace her dress. The feel of his calliced fingers against her skin made her shiver and she let out a soft moan. She could feel his smile against her lips as it escaped them and in the moment she decided that the dress was loosedned enough.

She pushed his chest hard unexpectedly and Arthur feel onto his back, "What the hell?" He yelled out before looking up and seeing that her dress was now next to them was on the bed. "Hm?" Morgana said raising an eyebrow, "I can put it back on if you wish." she smiled back glad that she caught him off gaurd. She started to pull him back up before he answered meeting him halfway with a kiss as he pulled her up with him. His hands began to cover her body more than before. Slowly the moved from hips to her chest and he parted her lips and began to kiss her jaw line and moved down and started to suck at the base of her neck. Another moan, not as soft as before passed through her body as his hand reached her breasts and rough fingers started to cup them and his mouth moved on to her where his fingers where and he sucked on her again, rolling her nipple around with her tongue. She lifted herself up from his lap and stood on her knees so he wouldn't have to bend forward.

One of his hands traced its way down her spine and around her hips. Her mouth was already open and panting when he stuck his finger inside her she a loud moan flew out of her before she knew it was there. Slowly Arthur began to thrust the finger in and out of her, her body rising each time he did. His other hand was still clutched to her breath and his mouth still latched on to the other one. His teeth would grazed her nipple on accident and she decided she was done with him being so gentle.

"Bite." she commanded, and she watched her prince follow her orders with out hesitation. It hurt at first but after the second or third she loved the pain. He stuck another finger in her and she shuddered as it pushed itself in. But as quick as it came in, it came and his hand wrapped its self around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She took his hand and brought it to lips she closed the hand except for the two fingers and she wrapped her lips around them. She licked them clean before opening her eyes to see Arthurs eyes looking up at her in a look of bewilderment, he took back his hand and sucked the fingers himself before pulling her in for another kiss. He pulled away from her and started to suck on her neck she closed her eyes for a second before he started to speak.

"Oh, now" he said with a tsk, she looked down at him worried only to see him smiling,"Look what you did to the cloth" she looked to his lap and realized that it was wet with her. She felt embaressed for some reason until he grabbed her face and said, " Theres only one way to make sure they dont get anymore wet, isnt there?" Morgana laughed and started with his shirt first, she pulled it over his head and got off his lap and crawled to the top of the bed. He crawled after her and they shared a quick sweet kiss before he was thrown back onto the bed and Morgana started to kiss down his chest, dragging her teeth along to each kiss. She reached the hem of his pants and gave him a soft bite, he let out a small moan but she wanted a bit more than that victory.

His pants were already unaided and she undid the rest with her teeth, keeping her hands across his stomach, rubbing him as far up as she could reach until she needed them to lower his pants. she could see that he had proped his head up and was watching her as she finally stripped him of his clothing. She couldn't help herself from smiling when she realized that there was nothing between them anymore. Arthur ran his fingers threw her hair and pulled it all to one side as she bent down and took his member into her mouth, only the head at first and ran her tongue across it. She teased him more with her tongue before Arthur sat up and wrapped her hair around his hands and pushed it into her mouth. Her hands wrapped around his waist holding her steady and she dried not to gag every time his cock hit the back of her throat. She felt her mouth fill and for a moment she thought they were done she was getting off the bed before he called to her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked comeing to the side of the bed she was standing on.

"I thought... I thought that was it." His response was a laugh and then he hopped off the bed and pushed her against the cold wall.

"It's not." he whispered. He picked her up and held her legs against his stomach, she squirmed under the pressure but he didn't let go. He could feel her wetness on his abdomen and he thrusts into her. She yelled out, not a moan this time but a roar and she gripped her nails in his back and she bite his shoulder as he continued to hold her up against the wall.

"Arthur!" she yelled out as his seed started to fill her, he didn't drop her though, he pressed up against the wall and held her she breather deeply into his ear and carried her back too the bed, laying her on the edge. He pulled her legs under his arms and had her cross her feet behind her head and held her down with his hands as he entered her again slowly. Hed pull out completely each time and slowly enter. "Arthhuur.." she whined, arching her back, eyes squeezed shut. His speed up quickly and with each thrust she yelled out something. It was rapid when she jerked up, her legs fell and she pulled herself into his chest breathing heavily as he entered her again. He felt her walls close around him and as they let him go the both fell onto the bed.

They lay silent for a few moments as they caught their breath. He felt her smile against his chest. "Are you tired now, my prince?"


End file.
